Living with your ex-boyfriend's friend
by BayonetPoppy
Summary: This is a story of Prussia and how his has been left out from the world even his ex-boyfriend Canada doesn't want anything to do with him. So the only person that will let him live with them is his ex-boyfriend best friend Iceland.
1. I'm cold!

**Living with your ex's friend.**

**I don't own Hetalia!**

**I'm cold!**

This is a story of Prussia and how his has been left out from the world even his ex-boyfriend Canada doesn't anything to do with him. So the only person that let him live with them is his ex-boyfriend best friend Iceland.

*Knock knock!*

Prussia knocked on the door and stepped back once he saw Iceland with pale skin and bright red cheeks. He thought something wrong with him "hey! Are you ok?" The Prussian began to worry.

Iceland nodded "I…I am just a little cold…" Iceland sounded weak, nothing like he was when Prussia and Canada last saw him, Iceland stepped forward and then lost his balance.

Prussia catches him in his arms before he hit the ground. "Hey!" Prussia put his forehead onto Iceland's and pulled away as so as they made skin to skin contacted. _Cold my ass…he's burning up_ Prussia thought.

Prussia dragged Iceland to the sofa inside then laid Iceland down on it. He ran to the kitchen running the cold water and puts a kitchen towel under it. After that he runs back to Iceland, so can put the damp towel on his head to cool him down.

Moments later, Iceland woke up feeling livelier than he did in the morning. He smelt something good coming from his kitchen, so he followed the smell gazed at the Prussian man cooking in his home.

Iceland's phone rang and pulled it to answer it. "It's a call from Canada!" Iceland smiled and pressed answer "Hello?" He said with his normal, stubborn, voice.

"Hi, Iceland! It's been a while, hasn't it?!" Canada is very quiet and cheery as always.

"Yes it has!"

"Oh Canada! As you're here, I think you should know that Pru-" before he can finish Prussia grabbed Iceland's phone and hangs up on Canada. "What do you think you are doing?!" Iceland yells at Prussia.

Prussia had about enough of him and pulled his arm, which made them closer "if you tell him I'm living with you he'll get the wrong idea and he'll hate you!" Prussia let go of Iceland's arm then went back to the kitchen. "Come! The awesome Prussia made some of his awesome soup!" He bragged.

Iceland sat at the dining table while Prussia poured out the soup. "I-I am not very hungry." Iceland mumbled to the Prussian man. Prussia placed the soup in front of Iceland. "I am not hungry." Iceland repeated.

Prussia put his face closer to Iceland's and started caressing his silver hair. "Well if you don't want to eat I guess I'll give you the next best thing!" stroking the other man's face to his chin and turned his head so that they'll see into each other's eyes.

Iceland gulped when he saw that Prussia face came closer to his. "Stop it!" Iceland cried and pushed Prussia away from him and ran upstairs.

"Think I got a replacement for Canada." He giggled.


	2. Can I kiss you!

**Living with your ex-boyfriend's friend.**

**I don't own Hetalia!**

**Can I kiss you?!**

**Warning: Yaoi! **

Iceland couldn't sleep at all after what Prussia tried to do to him, even if it was going to be a kiss, it made the young Nordic feel used and dirty. He wanted to tell Canada however, what Prussia said '_if you tell him I'm living with you he'll get the wrong idea and he'll hate you!_'

He shivered and digs his head into his knees "I don't want Canada to hate me!" He cried.

*Knock!* *Knock!*

He heard knocking at the door "come in!" Iceland called putting on his brave face.

Prussia poked his head through the door and walked inside the bedroom with a Garman Sausage Mountain on a plate and a glass of orange juice on a small tray. Prussia put the tray beside Iceland "I hope you're feeling better!" He said with a fake concerned look.

Iceland glared at the Prussian and ignored him. Iceland rose out of bed and grabbed his brown jacket and stormed out of the bed room.

He ran down the stairs and swung the front door open and then slammed it behind him. Then Prussia walked out of the room and smirk "how cute!"

Iceland ran down the street with tears following from his eyes and suddenly runs faster he bumps into someone.

"E-Emil?" Iceland looked up as soon as he heard his human name that was said by a voice that he hasn't heard for a long time, but can't forget.

"Li!" He cheered as soon as he looked up and saw his childhood friend, Hong Kong, Iceland never felt so happy to see him since he left to train with China. He then jumped into Hong Kong's arms "I missed you so much! I fleet so empty since you left me!" He cried.

Hong Kong lifted Iceland's chin and whipped away his tears and held him close "Emil, you haven't changed one bit!" He smiled. Then they looked into each other's eyes and smiled. "Emil, I have something to ask you."

"What is it?" Iceland asked him.

"Not here!" Hong Kong held Iceland's hand and ran. Iceland tried to keep up with Hong Kong but found it difficult.

_Typical Li_ Iceland thought to himself _I have_ _never seen him so…happy!_

Hong Kong pulled Iceland into an alleyway and held him close. He took a deep breath and stroked Iceland cheek "can I kiss you?" Iceland's cheeks began to bloom with redness and nodded.

"Alright," Iceland said softly.

Hong Kong smiled and pressed his lips agents Iceland's. Iceland wrapped his arms around Hong Kong's neck while he pulls him closer by the waist.

As Prussia watched…

**A/N: Please read my other fanfictions and like, thank you! **


	3. Attack!

**Living with your ex-boyfriend's friend.**

**I don't own Hetalia!**

**Attack!**

"I'm home!" Iceland returned home with a big smile on his face after what happen between him and Hong Kong.

Prussia walked into the hallway with a try of hot chocolate with whip cream and marshmallows on top. "Welcome home!" He said with a painful smile then handed Iceland one of the hot drinks.

Iceland covered his hands with his slaves being careful not to burn himself and not dropping it on his easy-to-stain carpet. "Thank you, Prussia." He took a sip of his drink and it didn't taste right. He spat it out and choked on what he swallowed. "Wh-what the hell was in it?!"

Prussia grin and pushed Iceland to the ground "who were you with in the alleyway?" Prussia slowly ran his hand up Iceland shirt making him feel uncomfortable.

"Hon-Hong Kong!" He answered turning away from Prussia.

Prussia sat up and smiled at Iceland blushing.

"What did he want?" He kept on asking him more questions.

"He wanted to be one with me."

Prussia stopped and looked at the younger nation under him _was he really going to do that… with someone like Hong Kong? He's way to young to even consider that crap! _Prussia thought to himself.

*Ding-dong!*

They heard the door bell ring "hello, Iceland are you there?!" A young voice called out from behind the door.

_Th-thank god! It's Sealand. "_Sealand, vinsamlegast fá hjálp! Prússland er að ráðast á mig![1]" He screamed he knows that Sealand knows Icelandic and that Prussia doesn't. Prussia covered his mouth before he couldn't say anymore to the young self-proclaimed nation.

"I'm on it!" Sealand informed Iceland and ran away.

"What did you tell him to do?" Prussia began to panic as he sees Iceland was smiling at him.

"Ég vona að þú rotna í helvíti, þú prússneska kvikindi![2]" Iceland looked over Prussia's shoulder which made Prussia look behind him. Iceland kicked him between the legs and pushed him off.

Iceland got up on his feet and began to run to the door, but tripped on the mug that he dropped earlier. As he began to crawl Prussia grabbed his ankle. Iceland shrugged him off and got up again then carried on running.

He made it for the door and grabbed his keys from the side and swings the door open then slams it after he exited his home. He quickly looks it before Prussia could open it. He heard Prussia trying to open the door however he failed at doing so and begins to violently bang on the door yelling and cursing at Iceland.

Iceland sighs for relief and begins to walk backwards. "I should wait for Sealand to come ba-" a hand with a tissue covered his face making it hard for him to breath. Iceland bit the hand and called out for help as loud as he could but his mouth was recovered and he began to full unconscious.

"Iceland?!" Prussia calls out him when he heard Iceland crying out for help and tries to kick down the door down.

_No not know! I just got away from one psycho now I have anther one after me…I may as well be dead…_Iceland's last thoughts before he fully want unconscious.

"Стать одним с матерью России![3]"

**A/N: [1] Sealand, please get help! Prussia is attacking me!**

**[2] I hope you rot in hell, you Prussian bastard**

**[3] Become one with mother Russia!**

**I don't know if I have to change the rating at some point because some crazy shit is going to happy to my 'Sweet-land' (my fangirl name for Iceland) but they're not going in too much depth (unless you want them too.) I'm sorry if the non-English words are wrong I got them from Google translate. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you next time! **


	4. Help!

**Living with your ex-boyfriend's friend.**

**I don't own Hetalia!**

**Help!**

Iceland regained conscious, however, everything was still a blur. "Wh-what in the world happened?" He asked himself.

he could feel something cold and dark which made him shiver. He then hears a childish chuckle behind him "R-Russia? You scum, what the hell do you think your playing at?!" He yelled at the stronger man.

Russia walked around with a innocent smile on his face "why do you look as if you've seen a ghost?" He asked. Russia gentile touched Iceland's pale cheek "you have beautiful skin…" he put his face a little too close to Iceland's "…it reminds me of pure white snow."

Iceland tried to move his hands but they were tied tightly with rough rope. "Answer my question! What are you doing? You're with Canada!" He struggled more and managed to loosen the rope.

Russia sniffed Iceland's neck which made the younger nation shiver once again "you smell like fresh sunflowers," he tried to get Iceland to look him in the eyes however he simply refused to look at his captor.

"You're rather stubborn, da!" Russia put his on Iceland's neck as a threat not to harm him. "Is this because of 'that German'?"

Iceland felt his heart stop for a second when he brought up Prussia. "What are you planning?" Iceland asked once again.

"I'm lonely. Canada is still in-love with 'that German' so he left me…"

"Boohoo!"

"…maybe now their making love to each other as we speak."

"HE WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO ME!" The young nation screamed at the top of hi lungs un-shore on what he just said. "His not a bad nation…no, he is a man! More of a man then you will ever be!" The young nation protested agents the Russian, but the Russian never liked being said no to.

Russia pulled Iceland's snowy hair with great force causing Iceland to flinched in pain. "I don't like you're tone!" He said with a smile.

The Russian toward over the Icelandic boy and pressed his lips roughly on the other mans trying to get his tongue to pass through Iceland's mouth.

Iceland bit Russia's lip and palled away. Then Iceland spat out the blood and freed his hands.

As Russia turned away from Iceland, the other nation put the rope around his neck and tightened it with all his strength "everyone will better off if I just end you now!" He cried.

Russia reached out to for his pipe and hit Iceland across the head with it but it wasn't enough to stop the nation. Russia began to have a slight hint fear when he saw that Iceland was even still conscious after a blow to the head like that. "You-you sh-shall p-pay for th-this…" Russia starting choking which gave Iceland an adrenaline rush.

Soon, the young nation wasn't going to kill Russia to protect himself, but to give himself plusher and the more he enjoyed it the tighter he'll make the rope.

"Emil!"

Iceland heard a recognisable German voice followed by a young and adult English voices. "Emil, Stop! That Slav isn't worth make yourself un-awesome for!"

"Prussia?" Iceland's eyes grew wider and teary when he sees the older nation opened his arms out.

"You're the most awesome person I met," he blushes bright red which shows up clearly on his pale skin.

Iceland let go of Russia and ran to Prussia's arms "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He repeated crying in the Prussian's arm as he holds him tightly.

Russia got to his feet, holding his neck and ran away. "Sealand! Go and inform the other nations that 'Russia was attempting to invade Iceland,' I'll carry on to catch him!" England ordered Sealand.

"Okay, but what about them two?" The small (self-proclaimed) nation asked his older brother.

England looked over at Iceland and Prussia _maybe he really changed from all those years ago. _"I think Iceland is in safe hands!" He smiled and went after Russia while Sealand went the other direction.

Iceland let go of Prussia and tried to pull himself away from him. "Hey! You can let go now!" He told the older nation, however Prussia didn't listen, so he stomped on his foot and pushed the other man away. "Why did come here?!" He hissed.

"I hared you getting kidnaped by the Slav, but you locked the door I couldn't save you, so when Engaland was beating the crap out of me I told him what happened to you…" Prussia started to bush un-controllable "I think of you as a why to make up for my past sins." He put his hands on Iceland shoulders and slowly leaned forward.

He was taking too long so Iceland kissed his cheek "maybe soon we develop into that," The younger nation said nervously with a small smile.

Prussia looked into Iceland's violet eyes as he bites onto his lip.

He lifts the younger nation into a bridal carry "I'm sorry! I just can't wait till then!" He whimpered. Iceland chuckled to himself and smiled at the Prussian "what is so funny?!"

"You called me by my human name, Gilbert!" He laughed. Prussia turned with a huge red blush across his face "and you said that I am _awesome._"

Prussia wanted to change the subject and fast "Let's go home."


	5. The Package!

**Living with your ex-boyfriend's friend.**

**I don't own Hetalia!**

**The Package! **

Prussia woke up with a big smile you his face noticing that he was sleeping on a grand bed (naked). However, he jumped when he sees a big lump under the quilt beside him.

He slowly lifts up the quilt up and sees Iceland sleeping (also naked). _Wait…did_ _we? Nein! _He rustled his hair trying to remember what happened last night.

_Okay! Iceland got kidnapped. I saved him and then we went back home…then we had some beer…oh mein Gott, nein! mit Island! _[1] he looked back at Iceland seeing how peaceful he looked even after what he's been through and after what he possibly did with him.

Prussia looked up and saw Gilbird and Mr. Puffin with a camcorder that was recording the two nations.

"You two turn that off now!" He yelled "that is so not awesome!"

Prussia's woke Iceland which made him panic even more. Iceland rubbed his eyes like a sleepy cat then looked at the older nation with his big violet eyes that made Prussia's heart melt.

Iceland leaded in and kissed the other man on the lips then moved down to his shoulder and nibbled at it. "I love you, Gilbert." He said softly.

_Oh Gott, er ist immer noch betrunken! _[2 ]Prussia couldn't resided the younger nation's little cat personality and thought, even if it was wrong, to use this opportunity because it would never come again, plus he had an idea on what to do with the tape.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Emil," [3] The Prussian gently raised the Icelandic's chin and kissed him with great passion.

They opened their mouth allowing their tongues to touch.

Prussia then smiled at the camera then pulled the quilt over them.

**At Canada's house!**

Canada was about to make his way to the world meeting but then he saw the postman with a package. The postman waved and jogged over to Canada handing him the package "thank you." He said quietly. The postman did a small bow and walked away.

Canada opened the it so could see what was inside "a-a tape?" He told himself.

He walks back inside his house and puts the tape in the video player.

As he watches it he cannot believe his eyes…

**At Hong Kong's House.**

Just like Canada, Hong Kong was about to make his way to the world meeting until…

He also got a package.

**At the world meeting.**

Prussia and Iceland went to the world meeting together.

Although, Iceland wasn't himself; His head hurts like hell and so dose his body, some reason.

As for Prussia, he was in a very good mood "Kesese! Why are you in such a bad mood?" He laughed.

"Why are you in such a good mood?!" Iceland carked his back which made him feel a little better.

The two of them went inside the elevator and pressed the up button.

As they go up they hear peculiar sounds. "France must be watching his repulsive porn again!" Iceland hissed.

Prussia listened closely to the sounds thinking about where he heard them before.

Prussia opened the door seeing everyone looking at them with their jaws on the floor. The two were very confused until they saw what was on the big screen.

"PRUSSIAAAAAAAA!"

**A/N: [1] oh my God, no! with Iceland!  
[2] Oh God, he's still drunk!  
[3] I love you too, Emil**


End file.
